Sueño Onírico
by One.Guest
Summary: ¿Que es real y que no lo es? Acaso, ¿somos la invención de algo más, de aquello desconocido pero real? ¿Somos incierto o incertidumbre? ¿somos más o menos? ¿Que somos cuando realmente no somos nada?... Averigualo tu mismo, sólo debes renacer de la Matrix././. One-Shot sobre una de las mejores paradojas filmadas. Una de mis favoritas. Por favor, dejen RW, se los agradecería :)


**Disclaimer: Los nombres aquí utilizados al igual que el completo dominio de la adversa situación aquí redactada no me pertenece, la cinta filmografica de la cual es derivante este Fic es propiedad intelectual de los estudios Warner, así cómo de los directores de dicho filme. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro o cualquier otra intención.**

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

 **…|…**

 _¿Que somos?_

* * *

No me digas que no lo sabes, no digas que jamás te preguntaste eso o que siquiera lo has contemplado cómo una pregunta surrealistamente molesta ante tu mera existencia.

Yo no estoy aquí para responder lo que eres por que a fin de cuentas lo que yo te pueda decir tiene un 50% porciento de que lo creas y un 50% de que me juzgues de loco.

¿Que si yo me lo he preguntado? Sería mentir si te dijera que no, así cómo es mentir si te dijera que no se la respuesta. Hay varias explicaciones de lo que tu y yo somos, puedo responder que somos un cúmulo de moléculas que inhalan aire y excretan desperdicio.

Puedo tratar de convencerte que somos parte de la costilla de un ser supremo, que fuimos creados a base de tierra y agua en una mezcla inverosímil de creer.

Puedo decirte que realmente no somos nada y que somos todo, que tu eres todo y que tal vez yo sea nada.

Pero deja decirte que esas teorías no están tan alejadas de la realidad, esa opción es la que te ofrezco al alcanze de la palma de mi mano. No tienes por que desconfiar de mi. Igual y no me preocupa ya que no confías ni en ti mismo.

¿Que somos? Tu no eres nadie, en cambio yo soy todo. No te rías de mi, se que te puede parecer hasta insultante está determinada declaración, pero no juzgues de loco a quien no comprendes sus razones para aparentarlo.

Tu eres solo un sueño querido lector, eres eso que no existe de día y sólo deambula en las noches, eres eso que te abruma o lo que te consuela, eres inexistente pero real.

¿Te parece una locura? ¿Sabes acaso lo que es estar loco? No, no lo sabes.

Entonces no me acuses de decir locuras cuando no entiendes la simple la profundidad de esa palabra. Todos ustedes se rigen bajo un código de ética que los hace pensar que tienen absoluta razón, pero no, ustedes solo se engañan a sí mismos creyendo que lo que hacen y dicen cubre con falsa moralidad y empatia sus acciones.

Igual que los sueños. Siempre tan placenteros cómo triviales.

¿Y que si somos solo un sueño? No hay nada de malo en serlo, de hecho, ¿que es malo y que es el bien? ¿Que es lo correcto y que no lo es? Reglas básicas de conveniencia que siempre le serán favorecedores al que le falta poco para despertar.

¿Quieres saber de que debes despertar? Es la pregunta más inteligente que has echo hasta ahora.

Despertar a una realidad tan alejada de lo que conocemos y contemplamos, algo que ni siquiera es palpable en la imaginación. No me digas que mi escritura te parece monótona y aburrida, oh, entiendo, te parece fantasiosa.

Bien, quizá aún no estás listo van para abrir tus ojos a una realidad que supera la ficción y la fantasía, a algo que no eres capaz de ver o siquiera llegarías a entender. Todos son sacrificios, tu al leerme estas haciendo un sacrificio querido lector, uno que cambiará tu vida y te dará una perspectiva de lo que no puedes entender. De lo que jamás serás capaz de creer si no dejas que te ayude. No temas.

¿Y que si estamos prediseñados al fracaso? Al igual lo estamos al triunfo, a la felicidad, al dolor, a la muerte o a la vida. Que con eso, hoy te doy la oportunidad de liberarte de las ataduras de lo que eso que has llamado " _realidad_ " toda tu vida te ha doblegado sin aparente razón o causa.

Elige creerme y serás premiado con el libre albedrío, serás consiente de tus errores y decisiones, una responsabilidad que sólo nosotros somos capaces de asumir, pero que al final traerán a ti la sensación de por fin tomar las riendas de tu vida, de una vida real.

Serás capaz de ver, sentir, y por primera vez en lo que llevas de aparente vida, realmente vivir. Darás inicio a tu existencia. Dos píldoras, una decisión.

En mis manos está tu elección, elige bien por qué una vez renuncies a la Matrix todo lo demás te parecerá mentira, te será más real y cómoda está vida de mierda que llevas que lo que nos a deparado la conciencia. En la Matrix estas diseñado para que la veas cómo absoluta verdad, sin embargo, ahora te doy el precioso regalo de la conciencia. Decide lector, de nos ser así todo se volverá fantasía, hasta está aburrida y estúpida plática.

¿Beneficios? Ja, ja, ja... No puedes dejar de pensar en tu egoísta proceder, bien, no son la gran cosa a la vez que son de lo más enorme. Toma la píldora adecuada y por primera vez utilizarás tus ojos para ver más allá que lo que tu estereotipado mundo te lo ha permitido. Por primera vez utilizarás ese olfato al cual aún le falta desarrollarse, usarse, servir.

No te asustes si tus sentidos se liberan y los engranes en tu cabeza empiezan a funcionar, no te asustes si lo que ahora te cuento te parece basura mediocre de un loco escritor que aún no sospecha de su condición. Creeme que lo se. Creeme que te creo.

Creeme cuando te digo que yo si existo, a diferencia de ti y ese público que te rodea.

¿Mucha informacion para ti? Solo la que debes saber.

Toma la píldora que desees. Esto puede convertirse en un mal rato o ser un mal rato que te convertirá. Tu decides, es tu elección.

- _ **ROJA**_

- _ **AZUL**_

Solo hazlo rápido antes de que te encuentren y ahora si dejes de existir.

* * *

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **Nota original de la autora: Bien, algo muy loco y mi primera participación en este Fandom abandonado. Ver nuevamente la trilogía pone a pensar a más de uno, eso fue lo que me ocurrió. Espero me quedara bien o siquiera interesante, es una idea que ya tenía atravesada desde hace tiempo.** **.**

 **N. A: Este fic no me pertenece, es de una autora que abandonó la pagina hace tiempo y me autorizó el subir algunos de sus trabajos con la condición de permanecer en el anonimato. Gracias a ella :)**


End file.
